Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix
by Hermione-133
Summary: Un nuevo año en Hogwarts.Pronto empiezan a pasar cosas oscuras...el retorno de Voldemort,el secuestro de Hermione...¿Que está pasando?
1. Un nuevo curso en Hogwarts

-Los nuevos horarios de quinto.-anunció Hermione dandoles a Harry y a Ron los horarios.   
-Ron,se puede saber q te pasa?.-preguntó hermione exasperada al ver la cara de impresión de Ron.   
-Aún no me puedo creer que no seas prefecta.-contestó Ron mientras harry le daba un codazo para q no volviera a tocar ese tema.  
-YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUERIA SERLO!!!.-contestó hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-Tampoco era para q se pusiera así.-murmuró ron algo incómodo  
  
Harry comprendía el asombro de Ron,pero no creía que hubiera motivo para q no dejara en paz el tema.   
No volvieron a ver a hermione durante la comid y al ir a clase de Transformaciones tampoco la encontraron...¿q le pasaba?   
-Debe estar mal por el comentario q hiciste Ron...   
-TAMPOCO ERA PARA TANTO!!!   
-Para ella sí,siempre quiso ser prefecta.Lo mejor será que te disculpes cuando la veamos.   
-si es q la vemos...   
Hermione estaba en la cabaña de hagrid,y al verlos no mostró ninguna muestra de amabilidad.   
-Hermione...-comenzó a decir Ron.   
-¿Qué?.-le contestó hermione de malos modos.   
-Mira,yo siento haber sacado ese tema en el desayuno,de verdad.La profesora Mcgonagal ha preguntado el motivo de tu ausencia.   
-¡Pues le dices que el motivo es estar harta de tener unos amigos que no se preocupan por mí!.-espetó Hermione saliendo de la cabaña.   
-¿que le pasa?.-quiso saber harry.   
-Está muy mal,eso eslo que le pasa.-contestó amablemente Hagrid.-ya sabeis que va a ser pronto el baile de navidad y...   
-QUE BAILE DE NAVIDAD???.-preguntó Harry sobresaltado.-¿no tendremos que volver a pasar otra vez por lo mismo...?  
Eso me temo.-gruñó hagrid.-uno nunca sabe con lo que se puede encontrar como pareja...¡fijaos en madame Maxime!   
-Harry...creo que Parvati y padma no tendran muchas de ganas de volver a bailar con nosotros...-dijo Ron asustado.   
-Ya,y creo que Hermione tampoco podrá volver a bailar con...   
-HARRY!!!.-exclamó ron emcionado.-es cierto harry!!Hermione no podrá volver a bailar con vicky!!!   
Harry nunca habia visto a Ron tan ilusionado.Tenía los ojos muy billantes y estaba en las nubes.   
-Ahora solo queda lo peor.-dijo Ron cuando salió de sus sueños.-buscar pareja. 


	2. De nuevo el Gran baile de Navidad

CAPITULO 2: DE NUEVO EL GRAN BAILE DE NAVIDAD   
  
  
  
Hermione se volvia a hablar con Ron aunque a veces muy sarcásticamente.Al enterarse de lo del baile no se lo tomó tan a la tremenacomo ellos:   
-A las chicas nos resulta más fácil.-les aseguraba mientras bajaban por el corredor.-solo tenemos que esperar a que un chico nos lo pida,vosotros sois los que lo teneis que pedir.   
-Ya,pero hay muchas chicas que dan ellas la iniciativa.-opinó Ron esperanzado.   
Hermione lo miró durante un rato y después respondió:   
-en mi caso no.-y siguió bajando al corredor con harry.   
Harry al llegar a la mesa,aprovechando la ausencia de Ron le preguntó:   
-Alguno de vosotros sabe algo que yo no se?   
hermione lo miró sorprendida.   
-Quiero decir del retorno de...-añadió en voz baja.-voldemort.   
Hermione tomó aire y le dijo:   
-Eso quisiera saber yo.El profeta no ha dicho nada,y menos aún esa odiosa skeeter...-sonrió con satisfacción.   
-Y de krum?.-se atrevió a preguntarle.   
Hermione lo miró ofendida.   
-Como sabes le fui a ver en vacaciones.-respondió de malhumor.-y lo demás no te interesa.  
Harry se apresuró a decirle a Hermione:   
-Lo siento de verdad   
-no pasa nada.-contestó ella esforzando una débil sonrisa.-no es culpa tuya. 


	3. Operación Chicas

CAPÍTULO 3: OPERACIÓN CHICAS   
  
  
El Jueves por la mañana les tocaba doble clase de pociones y,harry y Ron decidieron que ese día les tocaba buscar pareja.   
todo era como el año anterior:chicas excitadas por los corredores,cuchicheando entre ellas,nerviosas y riendose...   
Y por fin la vió.entren todas esas chicas se encontraba Cho Chang,con su agradable sonrisa.Cuando divisó a Harry entre la multitud le saludó con la mano :   
¡Hola harry!   
Harry se puso muy colorado y se apresuró a devolverle el saludo e irse.   
Ron lo alcanzó.   
-¡Eh tio!.-le dijo sonriendo.-no me dirás que estas colado por esa tia!   
harry no respondió.ron le dio una palmada en el hombro.   
-Es normal Harry!Alguna te tenía q gustar!Y esa no está nada mal!!   
-¿De que hablais?.-preguntó la voz de Hermione detrás de ellos.   
Antes de poder responder Hermione vió a cho caminando con un grupito de chicas.   
-¡Miradla!.-se quejó hermione.-no se si la conoceis:se llama Cho,y eramos amigas antes de que me traicionara.   
harry se quedó asombrado.¿su mejor amiga se llevaba mal con Cho?¿Qué haría ahora?  
-Ehhh...¿que te pasó con ella?  
-Nada,simplemente me utilizó.La conocí en verano y como yo era nueva en el grupo se quiso hacer la interesante conmigo y después pasó de mí.-respondió evidentemente de muy malhumor.Miró a Harry.-¿por que lo preguntas?  
-Por nada.-respondió rapidamente.-sólo era curiosidad.   
Hermione lo miró con recelo peró no siguió con el tema.   
-Bueno,naturalmente podría haber cambiado.-se apresuró a decir Ron.   
-no sé...-dijo hermione suspirando.Luego rió.-Y vosotros este año con quien ireis al baile?   
-Tampoco hay que darse tanta prisa!!.-exclamó Ron ofendido.   
-Sí,solo hace dos días que lo sabemos.-opinó harry.   
-Bueno en realidad yo tampoco tengo.-admitió Hermione.-pero espero poder reirme un buen rato si os vuelven a dar calabazas.   
Les guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia la sala común.   
-la verdad esque tiene un poco de razón.-dijo Ron desilusionado.-¿crees que ahora que Krum no está querría ir conmigo?   
-¿Quieres ir con ella?.-preguntó harry sorprendido y sonriendole   
-Solo intento calcular con quienes debo intentarlo en caso de no tener pareja!!.-respondió Ron poniendose casi tan colorado como el color de su pelo.   
  
Loa días que faltaban para el baile eran cada vez más cortos y harry decidió armarse de valor y pedirselo a Cho.Lo de Hermione y ella podía haber sido simplemente un malentendido entre amigas...¿O no?Bueno,debía intentarlo.Ese año al no ser campeón nadie le habia pedido ser su pareja y le poní las cosas más difíciles.   
De repente un sonido como el de una explosión irrumpió en la sala.Harry se quedó paralizado al igual que todos sus compañeros¿Qué habia sido aquella explosión?   
Un estallido de luz verde se posó justo encima del castillo y allí estaba:La marca tenebrosa se había posado sobre el castillo al igual que en los mundiales de Quidditch el anterior año. 


	4. Una clase desastrosa

Se oyeron gritos y llantos por toda la sala y harry estaba petrificado.¿Voldemort habia regresado?¿Le habría hecho algo a Ron?¿Y a Hermione?¡Hermione!¡Era de familia muggle!Salió corriendo buscando a Ron y a Hermione cuando por fin los vió.   
-Harry!!.-gritó hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-¡harry esto es obra de Quien-tú-sabes!   
-Lo viste¿verdad Harry?.-le dijo ron alterado.-¡viste la Marca tenebrosa sobre el castillo!   
-Por supuesto!¿Le pasó algo a alguien?¿Estan todos bien?   
-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ TODO EL MUNDO!.-gritó la voz de la profesora McGonagal.   
-¡Profesora!.-gritó Angelina Jonshon,una cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor.-LA MARCA TENEBROSA!   
-¡Todo el mundo a la cama1¡Los profesores tenemos que investigar este asunto!.-replicó muy nerviosa.   
Harry y Ron se metieron en su cama muy preocupados.   
-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?.-preguntó con miedo Ron.   
Harry se preguntaba lo mismo¿que pasaría a hora que Lord Voldemort había vuelto?   
A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo parecía desconcertadon y triste.Ginny parecía una de las personas más afectadas aparte de Harry y de Hermione.Ron también estaba preocupado pero no tenía tan terrible el aspecto como lo tenía Hermione,lo cual significaba que no había dormido en absoluto.Ginny aún temblaba y lo peor era que aquella mañana tenían clase con Snape.Al ir a su mazmorra,Malfoy dirigió a los tres amigos una sonrisa maliciosa:   
.-¿Que pasa Granger?¿Estás preosupada porque si los mortífagos se enteran que eres una sangre sucia te matarán a ti la primera?   
-No,estoy preocupada porque si me matan no tendré tiempo de tirarte por la ventana.-respondió Hermione que no tenía el día para idioteces.   
-Bueno Potter,mejor que no te vean mucho con ella.   
-malfoy,vete a la...   
-Buenos días.-los interrumpió una voz fría al otro lado de la puerta.   
Snape había llegado.   
-ante todo quiero decir que lo que pasó esta noche carece de importancia.   
-Yo no estaría tan seguro.-se le escapó decir a Ron.   
-Snape lo miró con frialdad.   
-Disculpe señor Weasley,pero creo que eso lo tendré que decidir yo.Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu descaro.   
Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas pero no le importó.Sentía mucha rabia.Hrmione se quedó mirando a Snape algo confusa.   
-que querrá decir con eso de...?.-comenzó a decir hermione pero snape la interrumpió.   
-Señorita Granger.-dijo con voz suave.-¿sría tan amable de dejar de decir estupideces de niña indeseable y pestar atención a lo que digo?   
hermione sintió una punzada de irá y se le enfrentó ante el asombro de todos.   
-El hecho de que a mi me importe si algún alumno muere y a usted no,no le da derecho a decir que son estupideces.   
Todos se diern cuenta de que eso no era propio en ella y lo pagó caro.   
-Quedarás castigada!.-gritó Snape tenso de ira.-cncuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor( con los de Potter son sesenta)y fuera de clase!   
hermione apretó los dientes y se fue con altivez de la clase de snape.   
Los de Slytherin miraban con orgullo a su profesor y le dedicaron excepcionales sonrisas mienrtras que los Gryffindors no cabian en si de rabia.¿porque le había hecho eso a Hermione? 


	5. Una confesión y Sortilegios Weasley

Al final de la clase,todos los de Gryffindor,estaban molestos con Snape pero ansiosos de encontrar a Hermione y felicitarla,porque por primera vez le había plantado cara a un profesor.  
-¿A donde habrá ido?.-se preguntó Dean Thomas mientras la buscaban en la sala común.-¡esto hay que celebrarlo!  
-Harry y yo buscaremos en la biblioteca.-decidió Ron.-Alomejor está mal porque piensa que ese imbécil de Snape se lo va a decir a McGonagall.  
-De acuerdo.-aceptó Harry.  
Salieron de la sala común en dirección a la biblioteca cuando se encontraron cara a cara con Malfoy.  
-Lo siento mucho chicos pero esta vez la sangre sucia lo va a pagar caro.  
-Ella al menos ha tenido valor suficiente para plantarle cara.-le espetó Ron.  
-¿Qué está pasando por aquí?.-preguntó la voz de una mujer a la que no conocían.  
-Nada.-dijo deprisa malfoy y se echó a correr.  
-eso espero.-murmuró la bruja mirandoles a los ojos.-supongo que no me conocéis.Y tambié supongo que tampoco sabréis porque no teneis clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras.-sonrió.-Pués bien.Este curso yo seré vuestra nueva profesora.  
Harry y ron se miraron sin saber que decir.  
-Bueno,a juzgar por vuestras caras supongo que teneis prisa.Hasta luego entonces.  
Y se dio media vuelta para irse.  
-¿Cuanto crees que durará esta?.-preguntó Ron muy animado.  
-Venga,vamos a buscar a Hermione.-le respondió Harry.  
Al llegar a la biblioteca vieron sentada sola en una mesa a Hermione escribiendo algo con su pluma en una hoja.  
-Hola.-la saludó amablemente Harry.Hermione oevantó la vista hacia ellos.-¿Donde estabas?  
-De verdad,perdonar lo de la clase de hoy con Snape.-se disculpó poniendose colorada.-No se que me pasó...  
-De verdad Hermione no tienes remedio.-le soltó Ron asombrado.-Por una vez en tu vida te atreves a decir algo así a un profesor y tú vas y te disculpas.  
Hermione no respondió.   
Harry de repente recordó algo.Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y exclamó:  
-¡RON!¡Nos hemos olvidado del baile!¡No tenemos pareja!  
Ron parecía horrorizado.Se volvió hacia Hermione y se arrodilló:  
-Hermione!¡Perdona si ahora te eh molestado o si te he dicho algo malo pero ven al baile conmigo!  
-Ja,ja,ja.-respondió sarcásticamente ella.-lo siento chicos pero yo me he preocupado de buscar pareja antes.Estoy ocupada.  
-¡Será posible!.-murmuró Ron mientras la señora pince les hacía gestos para que se callaran.  
Hermione,suspiró muy pensativa.  
-Bueno,como me dais pena os podría hacer un favor.Se de dos o tres chicas que no se si estarán encantadas de ir con vosotros,pero si se que no tienen pareja.  
-Hermione,¡NO QUEREMOS IR CON MCGONAGALL!  
La señora Pince estuvo a punto de echarlos de la biblioteca si Harry no paraba de reir.  
-¡No!.-le reprochó Hrmione muy molesta.-Solo decía que Susan Bones y Hannah Abbot no tienen pareja.Las dos son de Hufflepuff.  
-Hermione te debemos la vida.-declaró harry sonriéndola.  
-Pués vámonos ¿no Harry?  
harry y Ron se fueron dejando a hermione sola en la biblioteca en busca de Susan y Hannah.  
-Bueno,quien se queda con quien?.-le preguntó Ron a Harry.  
-Yo con Hannh y tú con Susan¿te parece?  
-Conforme.-e respondió ron sonriendo.-creo que a esta hora tienen Cuidado de criaturas mágicas con los de Ravenclaw.Saldrán dentro de cinco minutos.  
En efecto.Al esperar a la entrada del castillo salieron muy pronto.  
-¡Suerte!.-le susurró ron mientras se iba con Susan a hablar.  
Harry tomó aire y como hannah no le gustaba le resultó mucho más fácil que con Cho.  
-Hannah,¿uedo hablar un momento contigo?  
-Desde luego.-le contestó hannah sorprendida.  
-¿querrías venir al baile conmigo?.-le preguntó por fin Harry.  
-oh...,claro,a decir verdad estaba muy preocupada al no tener pareja.  
-Bueno,pues...hasta mañana por la noche.  
-Igualmente.-le contestó hannah aún colorada.  
Harry se fue a la torre de gryffindor(no había podido encontrar a Ron)y se sentó en uno de os sofás.Ya estaba solucionado.ya tenía pareja...Ronapareció por la puerta del retrato muy enfadado dando golpes.  
-¿Qué te pasa?.-le preguntó de inmediato harry.-¿te ha dicho que no?  
-No es eso.-le contestó ron enfurecido.-esque yo no quiero ir con ella ¿entiendes?Yo...yo quiero ir...quiero ir con Hermione.  
Harry se quedó perplejo¿Qué quería Ron decir con eso?  
-Ron¿a ti te gusta...?  
-Si vale!¡Me gusta hermione!¡Me gusta mucho!yno se lo he contado a andie necesitaba desahogarme.  
Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.Tantas peleas que había presenciado entre Ron y Hermione...tantas quejas de Ron sobre el comportamiento de Hermione y finalmente resultaba que la queria más que como amiga...   
.-Ron...   
-¡No te empieces a reir!   
-Que no.Es para preguntarte...¿Como no me lo dijiste antes?   
-Pués porque se que no le gusto.-contestó sentandose en el sofá con una cara muy triste.   
-¡Eso tú no lo sabes!.-le reprochó Harry.-¡la verdad esque ella no lo debe saber porque no le das muchas muestras de cariño!   
-¿Qué quieres decir?.-le preguntó Ron mirándolo fijamente como si esperara que le diera la solución a todos sus problemas.   
-Quiero decir,que no tienes detalles con ella.-se le quedó mirando un momento con el rostro iluminado.-¿Por que no le dices que quieres ir al baile con ella?   
-¡¡ESTÁS LOCO!!¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!¡Ya tiene pareja!.-le respondió Ron saltando del asiento.   
-¡Vale,vale!.-se apresuró a decir Harry.-Sólo era una sugerencia...   
-De todos modos.-declaró Ron seriamente.-pienso averiguar con quién va al baile...   
-Ron,el baile será mañana...   
-¡Pués entonces tengo poco tiempo!   
Justo en ese momento se abrió el hueco del retrato y Hermione entró por él.   
-¡Hola Hermione!.-la saludó harry alegremente.-¿Cómo estas?   
-Muy mal.-le contestó ella.-Ron.-Ron dio un salto al oir su nombre.-a ver si le dices a Fred y a George que dejen de intentar hacerme probar sus malditos polvos.Creo que intentan convertirme en un libro...   
A Harry le dio tal ataque de risa que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de correr hacia el baño.   
-Creo que mi madre les quitó muchos polvos de esos.-dijo Ron pensativo.-pero no dudo que hicieran muchos más para venderlos en Hogwarts.   
-A mi,esque me tienen un poco harta.-les explicó Hermione.-me han visto comer bastantes dulces y caramelos súper ácidos de esos de Hogsmeade.Insisten enque los polvos esos de caramelo pican mucho.Pero me da miedo que me corte la lengua o algo así.¡Oh no...!   
Fred y George pasaron por la puerta del retrato y se les veía algo cansados.Hablaban como sin darse cuenta de que en la sala común había gente.   
-El negocio no nos está yendo muy bien...No hemos vendido ni una sola galleta de canarios...   
-Pero podemos vender unos cuantos polvos picantes...-añadió George sonriendo comprobando que Hermione estaba en la sala.   
-¡Ah no!De eso nada...   
Pero lo mismo dio que no hubiera hablado porque Fred llevaba en una especie de pajita unos polvos azules y verdes y se aproximaba a ella.   
-Vamos Hermione...   
-Venga vale.-cedió por fin Hermione algo asustada.   
-¡Muy bien abre la boca que te lo echo!.-propuso Fred muy animado.   
-¡Ni hablar!.-le reprochó Hermione con voz chillona.-damelo en la mano que ya me lo meto yo en la boca.   
-No,en la boca.-le dijo George.   
-En la mano.   
-¡En la boca!¡YA!   
-¡vale¡vale!.-les dijo Hermione algo harta.   
Fred cogió la pajita y la puso frente a la boca de Hermione.   
-Abre la boca.-le ordenó Fred.   
hermione la abrió con desesperación mientras Fred apretaba con fuerza la pajita pero no salieron los polvos.   
-No salen.-le comunicó Hermione.   
-Espera.-le dijo Fred.   
Apretó con mucha más fuerza que antes la pajita e inmediatamente comenzó a salir con fuerza el polvo.   
-¡Que ya sale!¡PARA!   
-¡Que todavía no sale nada!.-le gritó Fred.   
Hermione se empezó a reir perom cuando tragó la cantidad de polvo que había tragado se estremeció y casi comenzó a llorar.   
-¡Hermione!.-gritó Ron acercándose corriendo a ella para ver que le pasaba.   
Hermione levantó la visto y dijo con un hilito de voz:   
-Es un poco picante ¿no?   
-Eh...bueno si,siendo la primera vez no ha estado mal como lo has aguantado.-le dijo George asombrado.   
-Bueno,mas o menos están bien.Os los compro.   
Fred y George sonrieron de oreja a oreja y enseguida recibieron los cinco sikles que les dio hermione a cambió de una pajita.   
Cuando por fin se fueron Harry le preguntó:   
-¿Me dejas probarlos?   
-Son muy fuertes.Mejor que no...   
Pero Harry no hizo caso pensando que si Hermione había podido aguantarlos él también pero en cuanto los probó sintió una sensación horrible:La lengua le ardía.   
-¡AGUA!¡AGUA!.-pidió Harry casi sin voz.   
Ron se apresuró a darle un vaso lleno el cual Harry se bebió de un trago.   
-¿Como has podido aguantarlo?.-le peguntó asombrado.   
-Bueno,esque me gusta lo picante.Además Ron.-añadió dirigiendose a él.-tus hermanos necesitan dinero.No esque una tienda de artículos de broma me parezca muy buena idea...pero puede que algún día necesite un favor.   
-Ya...-comenzó Ron.-bueno,¿con quién irás mañana al baile?   
-¿Esque no puedes esperar a mañana?.-le reprendió Hermione.Además,este año no me puedes echar en cara con quién voy,porque si te interesa saberlo es de Gryffindor.Bueno me voy a la cama.Buenas noches a los dos.  
-Buenas noches.-le respondió Harry sonriendo satisfecho de que el día siguiente sería muy animado.Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione...  
-¡Harry!¡Ya tengo otra pista!¡La pareja de Hermione es de Gryffindor!.-le dijo Ron emocionado.  
-Ron,¿es necesario que despiertes a toda la torre de Gryffindor por algo de lo que te vas a enterar mañana?Vamonos a la cama...  
Ron por fin cedió de su idea de preguntarle a Neville,a Dean y Seamus y se acostó en su cama todavía murmurando quién podía ser la pareja de Hermione.Harry por su parte tardó mucho en dormirse imaginandose a si mismo con Hannah al día siguiente... 


	6. La primera clase de Defensa Contra las A...

CAPÍTULO 6: EL BAILE  
  
  
Todos los de Gryffindor se despertaron muy animados de asistir al baile de Navidad.Ron sin embargo no estaba muy deseoso de asistir.  
-¡Por fin nuestra primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!.-gritó Seamus con satisfacción.-espero que este año dure más.  
-Yo también.-opinó Hermione.-no me puedo imaginar más tiempo sin clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...¡Imaginaos!¡no estaríamos preparados para el TIMO!  
-Eso si que sería un problema...-le contestó Ron sarcásticamente.  
-Mira Ron que a ti no te interese...-comenzó a decir enfadada Hermione,pero una lechuza con un ejemplar del profeta la hizo callar.Lo cogió y se quedó blanca al leer la primera página.  
-¡Oh no...!.-dijo asustada.  
-¿Esque esa skeeter ha vuelto a escribir algo de ti?.-preguntó Ron preocupado.  
Hermione negó con la cabeza todavía horrorizada con la vista clavada en el artículo.La gente de la mesa de Gryffindor comenzaba a mirarla pero ella no parecía darse cuenta ni siquiera de estar allí.  
-Hermione¿qué...?.-comenzó a preguntar Harry.  
-¡Harry!.-le dijo Hermione como si acabara de darse cuenta de que Harry estaba a su lado.¡Mira esto!.  
Harry cogió el periódico sobresaltado y comenzó a leer el artículo que había horrorizado a Hermione:  
  
"SIETE MUGGLES Y DOS MAGOS MUERTOS EN UN ATAQUE DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO"  
  
  
  
Muchos fueron los rumores establecidos desde que el pasado año,Harry Potter y El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se volvieron a enfrentar cara a cara.nadie creía ni quería creer que El Señor Tenebroso hubiera retornado,pero el pasado miércoles cerca de El Valle de Godric,aparecieron muertos nada menos que siete muggles y dos magos ante un ataque del Señor Tenebroso.Una mujer,la única persona que logró escapar al impacto,nos confesó lo que había ocurrido.  
"¡Estaba allí!.-nos declara alterada.-pude escapar antes de que lanzara la maldición ¡pero lo he visto!¡Tenía un cuerpo propio y mucho poder!"  
Ante estos terribles hechos,el ministro de magia,Cornelius Fudge,opina que esa mujer no sabía lo que decía y de que esas muertes no han sido obra de quien-ustedes-saben.   
"¡esos son tonterias!.-nos confiesa indignado el señor Fudge.-todos saben que El señor Tenebroso o puede volver a retornar!"  
Mientras bastante gente no se muestra conforme ante las declaraciones del ministro,Albus dumbledore tomará medidas."   
-No puede ser...es simplemente imposible...  
-¡Hablas como Fudge!.-le reprochó Hermione que parecía estar a punto de un ataque de nervios.  
-Voldemort ha regresado.-dijo Harry seguro y al momento Hermione y Fred le miraron asombrados.-Sí,no se que vamos a hacer.  
-¡Por eso estaba la Marca Tenebrosa sobre el castillo!.-gritó Ron asustado.  
-Tenemos que ir a clase.-recordó Seamus para dejar de hablar del tema.  
Se dirigieron a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras en silencio.Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando.  
Se sentaron en las mesas,Harry,Ron y Hermione juntos sin pronunciar palabra.Todos esperaban a que la profesora llegara.  
-Buenos días.-les saludó la voz de la profesora que acababa de entrar en el aula.-Soy Rouse March,vuestra nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes Oscuras.  
su voz sonaba autoritaria y recordaba a la de la profesora MacGonagall.  
-Veo que el pasado año habeis entrenado con los maleficios.Pero tengo entendido que no los habeis domado muy bien.Necesito un voluntario.-repasó su lista y anunció.-¡Señorita Granger!  
Hermione al oir su nombre dio un respingo y salió muy nerviosa.Tenía experiencia en esas clases y los libros no le eran de gran ayuda.  
-Ahora Granger.-comenzó a decir March.-Dígame que maleficios probaron con seres humanos el pasado año.  
-Pués...tuvimos que probar los efectos de la maldición imperius.-contestó Hermione algo nerviosa.  
-Ya veo...¿no probasteis los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus?.-le preguntó extrañada.  
Hermione se quedó horrorizada,al igual que todos sus compañeros pero en especial Harry y Ron.No pensaría...no querría utilizarla con Hermione...Pero al ver sus caras March se explicó.  
-Quiero decir,no con humanos.Si no con animales:insectos,abejas...  
Todos suspiraron aliviados.Hermione por fin le dijo:  
-sí,la utilizamos con arañas.  
-Bueno...Ahora Granger os mostará el contrahechizo de la maldición imperius.  
Pasaron el resto de la clase intentando realizar bien el contrahechizo de la maldición imperius,algo que solo consiguió Hermione después de diez intentos.  
-Me recuerda a Moody.-opinó Ron al finalizar la clase.-Bueno,a Crouch mejor dicho.  
-¡La verguenza que he pasado!.-dijo Hermione muy avergonzada y,ante al asombro de Harry,estaba a punto de llorar.  
-¡Pero Hermione!.-le reprochó Harry.-¿Verguenza por qué?¡Ni siquiera te has equivocado!  
-¡Pero he tardado siglos y todo el mundo estaba mirandome y algunos se reían!.-le contestó Hermione.La voz le temblaba lo cual significaba que Harry estaba en lo cierto:Iba a llorar.  
-¡Vamos Hermione eres increible!.-espetó ron asombrado.-¡Eres la única que lo has hecho bien y no estás satisfecha!  
-¡Lo que me pasa esque odio hacer el ridículo!.-le respondió Hermione.Ya comenzaban a carle lágrimas y ambos notaron que luchaba para que no le salieran más.  
-Bueno tranquila.-se paresuró a decirle Ron.  
-Ya quedaba menos para el gran beile de Hallowen,y Harry se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.Le pareció que Ron quería hacer un intento de preguntarle a Hermione sobre su pareja pero evidentemente,en su estado era mejor dejarla tranquila. 


	7. El baile

CAPÍTULO 7:EL BAILE  
  
  
Cuando por fin dieron las nueve,todos se prepararon para ponerse sus túnicas de gala.La de Harry había encogido un poco pero le quedaba bien.Cuando miró a Ron se quedó estupefacto:LLevaba una túnica roja clara pero aparte de eso nada parecida a la del año pasado:Era igual o mejor que la de Harry."Fred y George han cumplido" pensó satisfecho pero sin decir nada.Al preguntarle por la túnica Ron le respondió:  
-Aunque parezca increible me la dieron Fred y George.  
Harry trató de parecer impresionado.  
Al momento la profesora MacGonagall abrió la puerta y todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos.  
-¡No harán falta las túnicas de gala para las chicas!.-anunció con voz potente MacGonagall.-¡En lugar de eso llevarán vestidos!  
Todas las chicas gritaron de alegría al saber la noticia,porque,les hacía mucha más ilusión un vestido a la túnica.Sin embargo a los chicos les pareció injusto.  
-¡Queremos que las chicas se diferencien!.-declaraban Parvati y Lavender,las cuales se habían puesto un gran vestido que parecían a punto de tomar la comunión.El de Lavender rosa y el de Parvati azul.Al reunirse a la puerta del Gran Comedor Harry buscó a Hannah con la mirada y cuando por fin la vio,de nuevo se volvió a sorprender del cambio que daban las chicas al arreglarse.¡Y eso que Hannah era de las pocas que no se habían maquillado!  
-Estás bastante bien...-dijo Harry con verguenza.  
-Muchas gracias.-le respondió Hannah sonriendo.  
-¡Harry!¡Harry!.-le gritó Ron.-¿Donde está Hermione'¿La has visto?¡Qué manía de desaparecer en todos los bailes!   
-Ron...¿no sería mejor que buscaras a Susan y te ocuparas luego de Hermione?.-le aconsejó Harry sonriendo,aunque él también tenía curiosidad.  
-¡Solo preguntaba!.-le contestó Ron poniendose del color de su pelo.  
Se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y todos bastante excitados comenzaron a salir.Todas las mesas estaban colocadas en círculo para que pudieran bailar.Harry observó que ese año había otro grupo distinto encabezado por un hombre de pelo revuelto y castaño y una mujer con el pelo largo y rizado.  
-¡Harry son los Kenitys!.-exclamó Hannah emocionada.  
Harry no tenía ni idea de quienes eran los Kenitys pero no dijo nada,solo asintió con la cabeza.  
Todas las chicas iban preciosas con sus vestidos y eso era algo muy nuevo en Hogwarts pués Harry solo prestaba atención a Cho,quién iba acompañada por Roger Davies,el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw.  
Harry desvió la miarada de ellos y sus ojos se posaron en un chico rubio con ojos azules que le recordaba a Cedric que iba acompañado por muchacha realmente guapísima que Harry al verla se quedó petrificado...¡Era Hermione!  
Si el pasado año todos se habían sorprendido este año los dejó a todos con la boca abierta:Tenía el cabello liso,pero,a diferencia del año pasado este año había preferido dejarlo suelto y brillaba como nunca,aunque no más que sus ojos que parecían rebosantes de alegría.Iba con un vestido rojo que lucía y le sentaba muy bien.También,como muchas de la casa Gryffindor,se había maquillado y tenía brillo en los albios y los ojos pintados de azul.Aún así,iba muy discreta.  
-¡Hola Harry!.-le saludó sonriendo.-¡Hola Hannah!  
-¡Hola Hermione!.-le respondió Harry algo cortado al ver al chico que no conocía.  
-¡Oh!Ahora mismo os presento.-exclamó Hermione ilusionada.-Harry este es Richard.Richard Harris.  
-Bueno,yo si sé quién eres.-le dijo Richard sonriendo.-Harry Potter.Yo estoy cursando sexto año.  
-Encantado.-le respondió Harry sonriendo.  
-Harry,¿bailamos?.-le preguntó Hannah sonrojada.  
-¿Qué?.-pregunto Harry olvidando que un baile era para bailar.-¡Sí sí!claro...  
Salieron a la pista de baile y Harry comenzó a moverse torpemente mientras Hannah intentaba bailar bien.Pero cuando Harry vio a Ron le entraron ganas de reir.  
Ron estaba sentado con Susan a su lado hablándole intentando entablar conversación con él pero Ron solo tenía ojos para Hermione y parecía estar viendo una veela.Harry también la miró.  
Hermione y Richard bailaban como auténticos profesionales.Alguna gente se paraba a mirarlos y otros aplaudían y silbaban.  
Harry aprovechó para dejar de bailar y mirarlos también.Se quedó impresionado pués parecía que la llevaban ensayda varios meses pero no er aposible pués nadie sabía que iban a venir precisamente los Kenitys.   
Al terminar la canción todo el mundo los aplaudió más a Hermione y a Richard que a el grupo.  
Hermione se puso muy colorada y nerviosa,porque no debia de haberse dado cuenta de que les miraban.  
Hermione no bailó la siguiente canción al estar demasiado cansada."¡No me extraña!"pensó Harry.El baile que hicieron fue muy complicado.  
-¡Hola Ron!.-le saludó jadeando Hermione.  
Por la fria manera en la que Ron le contestó "hola" debía de estar celoso.Harry pensó que Ron debía de haberle pedido ir al baile a Hermione antes que a nadie,pero ahora ya era muy tarde.  
-Ron,¿Que te...?-comenzó a preguntar impaciente Hermione pero un anuncio del profesor Dumbledore la detuvo:  
-He de anunciaros,que este año será algo diferente al anterior.Olvidaros de todas las parejas con las que habeis bailado y buscar otra ahora mismo para bailar unas cuantas lentas...  
Todo el mundo se deshizo en murmullos de excitación y corrieron en busca de una nueva pareja.  
Harry estaba confundido.¿Con quién iba a bailar?Tuvo un impulso de pedírselo a Cho pero al ver que muchos chicos posaron su mirada en ella quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.Seamus que estaba al lado suyo le dijo:  
-Voy a intentar bailar con Hermione.  
-¿Por qué?.-le preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
-Porque esta noche está genial...  
harry fue en busca de Ron y le dijo:  
-Ahora o nunca,pídele que sea tu pareja.  
-Harry no creo que...  
-¡YA!.-le gritó Harry y Ron rojo como un tomate se acercó a Hermione y le susurró algo.Al cabo de unos segundos ella le miró y sonrió respondiéndole algo que parecía un:"Vale".  
Ron parecía estar en sus mejores sueños mientras que Harry se quedaba solo.De pronto Harry sintió que todavía le quedaba alquien y corriendo fue en busca de Ginny Weasley. 


	8. El secuestro de Hermione

CAPÍTULO 8:EL SECUESTRO DE HERMIONE.  
  
Ginny estaba sola,esperando que alguien la invitara a bailar.Harry se le acercó,y sin comprender porque estaba tan nervioso le dijo:  
-Emmm...Ginny...¿Que-querrias...bailar con-conmigo?.-le preguntó muy nervioso¿pero qué le pasaba?  
-¡Oh!¡Por supuesto!.-le resondió Ginny muy ilusionada.  
-Intenta llevarme.-le advirtió Harry al situarse en la pista de baile.-no se bailar muy bien...  
-Descuida.-le dijo Ginny sonriendo.  
Ron los miró un momento incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo y Ginny al mismo tiempo lo miraba también incrédula de verlo junto a Hermione.  
-¡Qué raro!.-opinó Ginny extrañada.-Nunca creí que vería a esos dos bailando juntos...Aunque con el cambio que ha dado esta noche Hermione...  
-Sí,puede que sea eso.-respondió Harry apunto de echarse a reir al ver a Ron y Hermione que se miraban embobados.  
-¡Ahora que todo el mundo ha cambiado de pareja...!-comenzó a decir Dumbledore con ojos risueños.-¡QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA!  
Las luces se apagaron hasta que solo quedaron encendidas unas cuantas velas que daban un aspecto muy romántico al Gran Comedor.Al rato,los Kenitys comenzaron a tocar una canción muy lenta,una canción que parecía una balada.Harry se puso nervioso mientras iba bailando con Ginny.Procuraba no pegarse mucho a ella pero a la vez,no podía evitar pensar que con Cho habría sido una velada inolvidable.Aunque en ese momento no pensó tanto en Cho como creía.Con Ginny se sentía agusto,y a la vez,seguro de no hacer el rídiculo.Y eso aparte,ahora mismo le importaba bien poco.De repente,Ginny cesó un poco de bailar y le susurró a Harry:  
-¡Míralos!  
Desviando la mirada hacía la dirección en que Ginny la tenía,pudo ver a Ron y Hermione,que no parecía preocuparles en absoluto el hecho de que estuvieran rodeados de gente que los conocía.Estaban muy pegados el uno con el otro y parecían hallarse en la gloria.A Harry le pareció ver que tenían cerrados los ojos.   
Cuando por fin terminó la canción todo el mundo aplaudió entiasmado.Cuando los Kenitys comenzaron a tocar otra canción,de repente,todas las luces se pagaron hasta que quedaron a oscuras.  
-¿Y ahora que quieren que hagamos?.-le oyó decir a Ron.-¿Buscar a ver si encontramos a nuestra pareja?  
En otras circunstancias se habría reido pero Harry no veía nada y no sabía ni donde estaba.El Gran Comedor se llenó de murmullos:unos se reian sin parar chocándose con la gente apropósito(incluidos Fred y George)otros preguntaban que pasaba y otros estaban asustados.  
-¡QUE NO FUNDA EL PÁNICO!.-gritó Dumbledore.-Salid todos a los jardines.Traeremos unas velas.  
Una vez que salieron a fuera todo se iba viendo claro.  
-¡Esto a sido un apagón!.-murmuraba Justin Flinch-Flenchtey,un alumno de Hufflepuff.  
-¿Qué demonios es un apagón Justin?.-le preguntó Hannah,quién se había hecho su pareja.  
De repente un extraño ruido llegó a los jardines.todos se callaron horrorizados.Era como si a alguien lo estuvieran torturando.LLegaron los sonidos de gente que se aproximaba más y más.Y entonces ocurrió.Justamente igual que en los Mundiales de Quidittch,los jardines y terrenos de Hogwarts se llenaron de gente encapuchada,pero esta vez no parecían venir solo por diversión...   
Eran mortífagos.  
-¡PREFECTOS!¡CONDUCID A LOS MIEMBROS DE VUESTRAS CASAS AL PASADIZO SECRETO!.-gritó la voz de Dumbledore por encima de los gritos.  
No necesitaron oirlo dos veces.Todos los prefectos se fueron por un camino que Harry no sabía ni que existía,pero al llegar...  
-¡PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE ES IMPOSIBLE!.-le comunicó un muchacho de sexto curso.-¡la han cerrado!  
Harry vio a Dumbledore por primera vez en su vida ponerse blanco como la tiza.De repente algo le golpeó la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.Todo se volvió blanco y Harry se sentía como cayendo dentro de un abismo infinito...  
-¡Harry,Harry despierta!.-le dijo la voz de Hermione mientras Ron le daba palmadas en la cara para que despertase.  
Harry se incorporó muy confuso,miró a su alrededor.Estaban escondidos en una pequeña sala que,Harry recordó,que era el cuarto de limpieza en el que el año pasado le había entrevistado Rita Skeeter.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?.-preguntó Harry tan de golpe que Ron y Hermione se asustaron.-¿Qué pasó con los mortífagos?  
Ninguno de los dos contestó.Fuera del cuarto de limpieza se oian gritos de socorro y a gente corriendo.Cuando Harry quiso abrir la puerta pero en cuanto se acercó Ron le dijo:  
-¡No se te ocurra abrir!¡Aquí estamos a salvo!  
-¿Que?.-le preguntó Harry nervioso.-¡Que quieres decir con eso de:"Aquí estamos a salvo"?¿Que esta pasando ahí fuera?  
-Bueno...cuando a ti te dio un golpe uno de los mortífagos empezaron a apoderarse del castillo.Se están llevando a muchas personas pero...  
-Creo que solo te quieren a ti.-le dijo por fin Hermione que tenía cara de haber llorado.-cuando uno de ellos se quiso llevar a Parvati...otro le dijo que solo necesitaban a una persona...por eso pensamos que lo mejor sería que te escondieras.   
-Esperad un momento.¿Estais intentando decirme que todos estos mortífagos están aquí para matarme?.-Ron y Hermione se sobresaltaron.-Es decir,miradlo lógicamente.Voldemort me ha intentado matar en muchas ocasiones.Si de verdad vinieran aquí a buscarme,esto lo habrían hecho desde que llege a Hogwarts.¡No habrían esperado cinco años!  
-¡Harry Quién-tú-sabes es capaz de todo!.-le reprochó Ron asustado.-¡Además antes no había retornado!  
-Sigo pensando que busca a otra persona.-declaró Harry,y era sincero.Pero en ese momento se oyeron golpes en la puerta y,no había duda.La estaban intentando derribar.  
-¡Por la ventana!.-chilló Hermione corriendo hacia ella.  
-¡Estamos a diez metros de altura!.-gritó Ron.-¡No podemos saltar!  
Pero Hermione no le hizo caso.Abrió la ventana y murmuró unas palabras:  
-¡Inturbio!.-y de repente saltó por la ventana.  
-¡HERMIONE!.-chillaron Harry y Ron con el corazón latiéndoles muy fuerte.Temían lo que le hubiera ocurrido a Hermione.  
Pero al asomarse,Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo:Lo que antes era una altura de diez metros ahora apenas eran menos de uno.Saltaron y fueron hacia donde estaba Hermione.  
-¿Qué era eso?.-le preguntó Ron asombrado.-¿Como has podido cambiar la altura del castillo?  
-Es solo un espejismo.-explicó Hermione muy contenta.-Es un encantamiento,que,además de parecer que ha reducido la altura,provoca los mismos efectos que la altura que elijes.  
-Bueno vale.-la interrumpió Harry con impaciencia.-los mortífagos no tardarán en venir...-dudó.-¿por qué no intentamos salvar a los otros?  
Esta propuesta no les ilusionó demasiado.  
-¿Estás loco?¿Salvar a más de seiscientos alumnos de unos malditos mortífagos que nos quieren matar a nosotros?.-le gritó Ron enfadado.  
-¡Sería un suicidio!.-le dijo Hermione con voz aguda.-Pero...Ron,piensa en tus hermanos.  
A Ron le cambió la cara al comenzar a acordarse de Ginny,de Fred y de George.Daba la impresión de que apenas se había acordado de ellos.La expresión de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro.  
-Pero ellos habrán huido.-dijo finalmente algo preocupado.-Habrán huido o lo intentarán.No se pararán a pensar en nosotros.No.Sería peligroso que encontraran a Harry.  
-¡Olvidaros por una vez de mi!¿Quereis?.-les dijo Harry enfadado.  
-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?.-le preguntó Ron indignado.  
-Quiero que salgamos de aquí.-declaró tajante.Pero de repente notaron que Hermione no estaba con ellos.  
-¿A donde ha ido?.-preguntó Harry.Pero no hizo falta respuesta.En ese momento oyeron un grito agudo como para pararles el corazón.Fueron corriendo hasta el lugar de donde provenía el grito y encontraron,además de a los mortífagos, a una docena de dementores.Dos mortífagos sujetaban a Hermione inconsciente mientras los rodeaban los dementores.Al lado de todos aquello seres estaba...  
-¡TÚ!.-chilló Harry echando a correr hacia Colagusano.-¡SUÉLTALA!¡SUÉLTALA!  
Pero en ese momento Colagusano alzó su varita contra Harry gritando unas extrañas palabras que Harry no comprendió y de repente pareció como si le dieran tres golpes secos en la cabeza y cayó al suelo.  
-¡HERMIONE NO!.-gritó Ron echando a correr tras ellos.Harry recordó inmediatamente algo,agarró con decisión su varita y comenzó a gritar:  
-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!¡Ron repítelo conmigo pensando en algo alegre!¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!  
Se concentró pensando en el año anterior,cuando habían ganado la Copa de quidittch.Cada vez lo decía más alto.  
-¡Piensa en algún momento en que te hayas sentido muy contento Ron!¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!  
Pero Ron no hizo nada nada ya que había salido corriendo en dirección a donde se llevaban a Hermione.A la voz del décimo patronum que les lanzó Harry todos quedaron paralizados y se pararon.Harry corrió en dirección hacia elos pero la voz de Colagusano les paró gritando:  
-¡Expeliarmus!.-las varitas de Harry y de Ron volaron por el aire hasta caer en las manos de Colagusano.-¡No podéis hacer nada!¡Mi amo la quiere y la tendrá!  
-¡Tu amo no se la va a llevar a ninguna parte!-espetó Harry temblando de ira.Ya había matado a sus padres y también a Cedric.A Hermione no la iba a hacer nada.Él no lo iba a permitir.  
-Mi amo siempre conseguirá lo que desea.-dijo Colagusano con una cara muy tranquila.-Y él la quiere.Debe acabar con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la chica se de cuenta...  
-¡CUENTA!.-repitió Harry muy harto.-¿CUENTA DE QUÉ?  
Ron en ese momento se aproximaba hacia donde estaba Hermione,pero uno de los mortífagos levantó la varita:  
-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!.-gritó apuntando a Ron.  
-¡NOOOOOOOOO!.-chilló Harry corriendo tras él.Ron había logrado esquivarlo cuando llegó Albus Dumbledore.  
-¡Fuera!.-les gritó Dumbledore echando chispas por los ojos.-¡Fuera de aquí!  
Los mortífagos y dementores se fueron corriendo,pero no habían soltado a Hermione.  
-¡SOLTAD A LA CHICA!.-les ordenó Dumbledore sacando su varita pero no sirvió de nada:Ya habían huido llevandose a Hermione.  
-¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!.-chillaron Harry y Ron a la vez pero Dumbledore gritó unas palabras y despareció.  
-¿Ha ido a buscarla?.-preguntó Harry temblando,esta vez no de ira.De miedo.  
Ron no contestó.Harry lo miró y por primera vez en todos los años que estaba en Hogwarts lo vio llorando.  
-Como le hayan hecho algo...-dijo con dificultad en medio de las lágrimas.-como le hayan hecho algo...  
Harry no supo que contestar.Nunca se había sentido tan asustado.Hermione estaba inconsciente sin poder defenderse en peligro de muerte...y de repente recordó algo.  
-¡Ron!¿Te acuerdas que me dijisteis que los mortífagos solo querían a uno?¡No era a mí a quién querían!¡Era a ella!  
Ron lo miró.  
-No la matarán...¿no?  
-¡ESO NUNCA!.-gritó Harry sorprendiéndose a si mismo.-Voldemort me ha dejado huérfano pero no me va a dejar sin mi mejor amiga.  
-¡Ahí está Dumbledore!¡A lo mejor la trae!  
Pero no,Dumbledore no la traía.Solo llegó y les dijo con voz amable:  
-Habéis tenido un día duro.Todos lo hemos tenido.Ya está todo bien.Hemos sacado a los mortífagos del castillo.Nunca podrán volver.Señor Weasley.-Ron lo miró con los ojos rojos y todavía empañados de lágrimas.-será mejor que se lave y vaya a acostarse.Le juro que haremos lo imposible por traer sana y salva a la señorita Granger.Harry,quiero que vengas conmigo.  
Ron tragó saliva con dificultad y entró junto a ellos en el castillo.Harry nunca había visto Hogwarts de aquella manera.Había hasta restos de fuego.También se habían caido todas las armaduras y la mayoría de los retratos estaban rotos y partidos por la mitad.  
Ron tomó el camino de la sala común de Gryffindor.Le dirigió a Harry una última mirada desconsolada y se fue.  
Al llegar al despacho de Dumbledore,Harry se sentó en una mesa delante de él pensando en lo ocurrido.¿Qué hacían allí?Tenían que buscar a Hemrione...  
-Bueno Harry.-comenzó a decir Dumbledore amablemente.-Supongo que este curso habrás notado algunos cambios en la actitud de tu amiga Hermione ¿no?  
-Bueno,puede que algunos...quizá el más fuerte fuera el que no la nombraran prefecta...-sonrió tristemente.-ella se lo merecía...  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que "no la nombraron prefecta"?¿Esque la señorita Granger no os ha contado la verdad?  
Harry negó con la cabeza sorprendido.  
-Harry...¿Esque conoces a alguien de la casa Gryffindor mejor cualificado que Hermione para hacer esa tarea?Por supuesto que le ofrecimos el puesto.Pero la señorita Granger sabía los inconvenientes que eso traía.No quería verse obligada a quitaros puntos ni a no poder estar en vuestras notables aventuras...¿Te das cuenta Harry?  
Harry se quedó atónito.Así que por eso Hermione no era prefecta...Había sacrificado su mayor sueño¿por ellos?  
-Pero en que otra cosa podría haber cambiado?.-le preguntó Harry.  
-Bueno...esto si lo considero normal el que no os lo contara...La noticia de que Voldmert ha retornado les llegó a sus padres.Ellos sabían que el segundo curso lo había pasado la mayor aprte del tiempo petrificada por el simple recuerdo de Voldemort.Sabían mejor que nadie que iba detrás de los de sangre muggle.Por eso no querían que su hija corriera peligro.Quisieron aislarla del mundo mágico...  
-¡No!.-bramó Harry completamente trastornado.¿Hermione pasando todo auello y ellos sin enterarse?  
-Sí,Hermione por supuesto no quería consentir aquello.pero la decisión de sus padres era firme.Querían convertirla en toda una muggle.Por eso,a Hermione no le quedó otro remedio que huir de su casa.Estuvo los días restantes a la llegada a Hogwarts en casa de el señor Weasley.Aunque naturalmente ellos no sabían nada.  
Harry lo miró muy sorprendido.   
-¿Quién se ocupaba de ella?   
-La señora Weasley.Ella sabía todo lo de Hermione,pero como ella se negaba a decírselo a alguien tuvo que quedarse escondida.   
-¿Y ahora que va a pasar con ella?.-preguntó Harry temblando de miedo.   
-Eso.-comenzó a decir Dumbledore.-no lo podemos saber ni tu ni yo.Ahora te ruego que vayas a la cama.Ha sido un duro día.   
Harry se vio obligado a salir del despacho de Dumbledore.Mientras caminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor,no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en Hermione...en donde estaría...Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que logró conciliar el sueño. 


	9. De nuevo la cámara de los secretos

CAPÍTULO 9:DE NUEVO LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS.   
  
A la mañana siguiente,Harry dudó que alguien de Gryffindor no se hubiera enterado de lo de Hermione.Los gemelos WEasley ya no gastaban sus acostumbradas bromas,y estaban con una expresión triste en la cara.Hubo muchas hipótesis sobre donde tenían encerrada a Hermione en el caso de que(Harry no quería pensar en eso)estuviera viva.   
Parvati y Lavender estaban horrorizadas ante aquel hecho,y,se habían encargado de hacérselo llegar a todo el colegio.Ron tenía ojeras,con pinta de haber estado sin dormir toda la noche.   
Los de Slytherin por el contrario,estaban muy alegres y felices.Harry tuvo el impulso de tirarle su tazón de gachas a Malfoy cuando lo vio reirse sin parar.   
Al terminar el desayuno,todos se levantaron y recogieron las cosas en silencio.De repente,una voz muy nerviosa le preguntó a Harry:   
-¿Podría hablar contigo?   
Harry levantó la mirada y se puso como un tomate.Era Cho.   
-Claro...   
se fueron hasta el corredor y ella le preguntó muy nerviosa:   
-¿Qué es...qué es exactamente lo que le ha pasado a Hermione?He oido todo tipo de historias...   
Harry,muy asombrado,le explicó todo loq ue había sucedido aquella noche y ella escuchaba sin perderse una palabra.Al final de la explicación ella dijo:   
-Fuimos amigas...pero nos enfadamos...  
-Algo de eso me dijo...-dijo Harry muy triste.En todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts nunca se había sentido peor.  
-La verdad esque fue una tontería...-reconoció Cho.Ella también parecía muy triste.-Pero ya ves.Un enfado puede tener consecuencias.Y ahora encima con lo que ha pasado...  
-Todos estamos igual.-dijo Harry para animarla.También estaba impresionado.Estaba hablando con Cho y no sentía nada.Ya no se le retorcían las tripas ni se le iban a otra parte.Estaba hablando con ella...como si fuera solo una amiga.  
-Sí...bueno me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde a clase del profesor Snape...y no esque me tenga mucho aprecio...  
Se despidieron y Harry,por primera vez desde que secuestraron a Hermione,pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.Cho ya no le gustaba...bueno,alomejor sí,pero solo como una buena amiga.Miró a su alrededor,y pensó en todas las chicas que conocía.Alguna lo tenía que haber cambiado de actitud hacia Cho...Primero estaba Hermione,pero no.Él la quería mucho como amiga y en ese momento solo pensaba en ella pero no podía ser...Además,le gustaba a Ron.No,Hermione no.De repente se dio cuenta de las pocas chicas que conocía.Parvati y Lavender,no era lo que se dice...muy "normales".Adoraban a la profesora Trelawney.Y luego estba..¿Ginny?No podía ser,pero al pensar en ella se le empazaron a retorcer las tripas.¡¡Pero era simplemente imposible!!  
Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una voz de Ron le llamó:  
-¡Harry!¡Harry deprisa!¡Quién-tú-sabes ha dejado un mensaje!  
A Harry le dieron un vuelco las tripas.¿Diría algo sobre Hermione?  
-¿Donde?.-exclamó Harry sobresaltado.  
-Me-me lo han...enviado...-explicó temblando y señalando un trozo de pergamino que le había traido su lechuza Pig.  
Harry la cogió nervioso y la leyó.La carta decía:  
  
No podeia hacer nada por salvarla.Está condenada,al igual que lo están todos los sangre sucia de este colegio.Su esqueleto reposará en la cámara para siempre.  
Harry lo miró asombrado.  
-¡Ron!¡Ya se donde está Hermione!¿No lo has visto?¡Está en la cámara de los secre...!¿Ron?  
Por segunda vez pudo ver el orstro de Ron llorando.Era una imagen que a Harry no le agradaba tener que observarla.Intentó tranquilizarle.  
-Ron...¿Ron que te pasa?  
-¡Ya lo has leido!.-contestó con voz ahogada por las lágrimas.-¡Hermione está muerta!  
Harrynegó con la cabeza muy serio.  
-Ron...si Hermione estuviera muerta no nos habrían mandado esto¿Para qué?Además,lo mismo hicieron con Ginny¿Recuerdas?  
Ron lo miró desconsolado.  
-Pero entonces...entonces debemos ir de nuevo a la cámara de los secretos.-dijo con su voz más firme.  
-Bueno...-comenzó a decir Harry.Tenía experiencia en aquello y como no eran buenas experiencias tenían que planificarlo todo.-Cuando llegemos...tendré...tendré que hablar pársel.Bueno debemos coger a Hermione,llevárnosla y nada más.No podemos perder tiempo haciendo de héroes.Voldemort se queda donde está¿Entendido?  
-Entendido.-respondió Ron secandose las lágrimas y respirando hondo para salir a fuera,endirección hacia la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
La clase de Hagrid fue tan aburrida que Harry y Ron pensaron que sabía lo de Hermione.Y no se equivocaron pues tuvo casi la misma reacción de Ron.  
-Esque...no se porque la tienen que raptar a ella...No sé,no ha hecho nada malo,al contrario...  
Harry y Ron le dieron la razón sin ponerse tan tristes como él pues ellos tenían planeado rescatarla esa misma noche.  
-Vaya,vaya.-les dijo por detrás una voz fria y arrastrada,se dieron la vuelta.Era Malfoy.  
-Vete,que no tenemos ganas de bronca.-le advirtió Harry de malhumor.Estaba seguro que venía para insultar a Hermione y en esas circunstancias,él no estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo.  
-Vaya Potter.¿Ahora me vienes con amenazas?¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo que te está pasando es por no hacerme caso?¡Te verás obligado a andar con gente pobre y sucia!.-le dijo Malfoy sonriendo señalando con la cabeza a Ron.  
-Cualquiera vale más que tú Malfoy!.-le espetó Ron furioso.  
-Y luego.-continuó Malfoy sin escuchar a Ron.-Está naturalmente la sangre sucia.Esa si que es un problema.Ahora cuando el señor Tenebroso se entere de que erais amigos suyos creo que os metereis en problemas...  
¡PLAF!Al segundo siguiente Ron se había avalanzado sobre Malfoy y lo tenía firmemente agarrado por el cuello.  
-¡Te voy a partir la cara de tal modo que no te va a reconocer ni tu madre!.-le gritó Ron mientras Hagrid y los demás se apresuraban a separarlos.  
-¡Ron no!¡Para!.-le gritó Hagrid asustado mientras lo separaba de Malfoy.  
-¡Como la vuelvas a insultar te mato!¡Te lo juro que te mato!.-le siguió chillando Ron dando patadas al aire mientras Hagrid lo tenía firmemente sujetado por los brazos.-¡Suéltame Hagrid!  
-¡ya es hora de salir!.-se apresuró a anunciar Hagrid exasperado.-¡Tranquilízate Ron!  
Costó un rato tranquilizar a Ron.Estaba nerviosísimo y al finalizar el día(habían tenido que llevar a Malfoy a la enfermería)Decidieron que era el momento de rescatar a Hermione. 


	10. El rescate de Hermione

CAPÍTULO 10:EL RESCATE DE HERMIONE.  
Eran las doce de la noche.Harry y Ron habían esperado que no hubiera nadie en la sala para ir a buscar a Hermione.Harry cogió su capa invisible y cubrió con ella a Ron y los dos bajo la capa abrieron la puerta del retrato.Por suerte la Señora Gorda estaba dormida.  
Se dirigieron al cuarto de baño de Myrtle la Llorona y lo vio:El grifo con la serpiente que los había conducido el segundo año a la cámara de los secretos.  
-Harry.-le susurró Ron.-Habla en lengua pársel.  
Harry se concentró y comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro para hacer como que la serpiente se movía.  
-¡Abrete!.-susurró,y de su boca no salieron palabras si no susurros de serpiente.  
Se abrió al misma especie de tubería que el segundo año.Era todo igual..salvo una cosa:Hermione estaba en peligro de muerte.  
Pasaron los mismos caminos que la anterior vez y llegaron hasta donde todo estaba cubierto por rocas y piedras.  
-El recuerdo del hechizo desmemorizante de Lockart siempre estará presente.-dijo Ron con satisfacción.  
-Anadando.-ordenó Harry pero él,en medio del terror que le recorría por todo el cuerpo,no pudo evitar dejar caer sobre su rostro una gran sonrisa.  
-Ron..¿preparado?.-le sususrró Harry cuando estaban a la entrada de la cámara.  
Ron respiró hondo.  
-Preparado.-respondió por fin.  
Juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la cámara.Harry sentía escalofrios por todo el cuerpo pensando en,si Voldemort habría encontrado la manera de revivir al basilisco,en si tenía otra arma para defenderse,y en si...Hermione seguiría con vida.  
Cuando legaron,Harry sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba.Miró a su alrededor.La Cámara de los Secretos estaba tal como él la recordaba.No parecía haber basilisco,Voldemort no estaba,y justo en una esquina apartada,yacía la figura de una joven de quince años con un vestido rojo que tenía un tirante.  
-¡Hermione!.-gritaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga.  
Al darle la vuelta Harry quedó horrorizado.Tenía la cara blanca y estaba muy sucia,parecía que tenía pequeñas heridas.  
-¡Hermione despierta por favor!.-le suplicó Ron.-¡Harry!.-le dijo horrorizado.-¿No estará...muerta?  
Harry sentía el corazón latir a cien por hora.Le tomó el pulso.El corazón le latía...Aunque muy debilmente.Su pelo era el mismo.  
-¡Hermione no me hagas esto!.-le decía Ron una y otra vez.  
-¡Hermione despierta!.-insistió Harry,ya temblando dándole palmaditas en la cara.  
Para su alivio,Hermione comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.Parecía desconcertada.Harry y Ron sonrieron contentísimos.  
-¿Qué estais haciendo aquí.-dijo al fin,debilmente.  
-Tranquila.-le dijo Ron levantándola.-Ahora estás bien...  
-No por mucho tiempo...-dijo detrás de ellos una voz fría.Miraron hacia atrás con temor.Allí estaba Voldemort.  
Tenía cuerpo propio y una sonrisa diabólica muy parecida a la de un demente.  
-Vaya Potter,nos volvemos a encontrar.-dijo acercándose.  
Harry pensó que no podía tener de nuevo un enfrentamiento con Voldemort.No podía perder el tiempo,sobretodo si Voldemort decidía matar a Ron y Hermione.Buscó desesperadamente un lugar o algo para escapar que no hubiera visto el anterior año.Sus ojos se posaron de repente en una puerta al final de la cámara.  
-¡CORRED!.-les gritó a Ron y Hermione dirrigiéndose hacia la puerta.Corrió más que nunca.Se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y le seguía Ron,que cogía de la mano a Hermione tirando de ella.  
-¡DETENEOS!.-ordenó la voz de Voldemort al tiempo que agitaba la varita gritando la maldición con la que habían muerto los padres de Harry.  
-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!  
-¡Agachaos!.-gritó la voz de Ron al tiempo que Harry se tiraba al suelo.Un resplandor verde iluminó la habitación.  
-¡Harry levántate!.-le rogó la voz de Hermione asustada.  
-Corred a esa puerta!.-les ordenó Harry levantándose.  
-¡PARAD!-les gritó fuiroso Voldemort volviendo a alzar la varita.Pero ya era tarde.Harry Ron y Hermione estaban cerrando la puerta.  
-¿Donde estamos?.-preguntó Ron.  
-Creo...-dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor.-creo que estamos en el bosque prohibido.  
Era cierto.Estaban en el bosque prohibido.Harry podía oir los gritos de Voldemort para abrir la puerta.Se sintió solo.  
-¡CORRED!.-les gritó Ron.Todos echaron a correr como nunca antes.Pero Harry sabía que hicieran lo que hicieran no podrían salvarse.Esta vez no iba a venir ningún fénix a salvarlos.  
Harry sintió que sus piernas no respondían y que corrian solas,pero le dolían sin cesar.Detrás de él pudo oir el sonido de alguien que caía al suelo.  
Giró al cabeza,Hermione estaba tendida en el suelo jadeando.Ron se aproximó hacia ella.  
-¿Estás bien?.-le preguntó preocupado.  
-No...puedo...seguir.-respondió cansada.-no me podeis...pedir que recorra...kilometros cuando he estado ¡en la cámara de los secretos con un miedo terrible!  
-Tiene razón.-admitió Harry que también estaba muy cansado.  
-¡Por favor!.-les dijo Ron indignado.-¡Nos está persiguiendo...!  
Se quedó callado al oir los gritos conocidos de Voldemort.  
-¡A CORRER!.-grito Ron.  
-¿Cuantas veces habré oido esa frase?.-gruñó Hermione todavía en el suelo.  
-¡Un momento!.-les interrumpió Harry.-¡Escuchad!  
Un ruido como de un motor irrumpió en la oscuridad.Se acrecaba cada vez más.  
-¡Cuidado!.-chilló Hermione.  
Todos se apartaron rodando por la hierba.Al levantar la vista comprobaron que delante de ellos,estaba,el viejo Ford Anglia de los Weasley.  
-¡Harry el coche!.-exclamó Ron emocionado.  
-¿Qué coche?¿Ron este coche es tuyo?.-le preguntó Hermione.  
-Sí,y con él nos vamos a salvar.-añadió sonriendo.  
Rápidamente se metieron en el coche,y Hermione preguntó:  
-¿Alguno sabe conducir?  
-Déjamelo a mí.-le contestó Ron triunfante.Apretó el acelerador,y en un momento estaban en el aire.  
-¡ADIÓS!.-gritó Harry sonriendo desde arriba.Lo habían logrado.  
-Por cierto.-dijo Hermione en el aire algo mareada.-No tuve tiempo de daros las gracias. 


	11. La declaración de amor

CAPÍTULO 11:LA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR.  
  
Al llegar a Hogwarts.Era como si nada hubiera sucedido.Harry estaba acostumbrado a que pasaran cosas terribles,pero en aquel momento se sentía más feliz que nunca al tener a Hermione sana y salva,y estar por fin en Hogwarts.Se acercaron a los terrenos del colegio y,nada más llegar,escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban.  
-¡Harry!¡Ron!.-gritó al voz de Hagrid.  
-¡Estamos aquí!.-le contestó Ron gritando a su vez.  
-¿Qué?¿Donde?.-comenzó apreguntar Hagrid pero justo en ese momento,había parecido delante de ellos.Los observó un momento y al comprobar que Hermione estaba allí murmuró unas palabras que no lograron entender y comenzó a llorar mientras la abrazaba.  
Harry y ron no pudieron menos que sonreir observando que Hermione estaba a punto de ahogarse y que Hagris no dejaba de sollozar.Cuando por fin la soltó,Hermione se tambaleó.  
  
-¡Dumbledore sabía que habíais ido a buscarla!.-les explicó unos minutos después en su cabaña.-¡A él no podeis engañarle!Ahora mismo vendrá a recogeros...  
-Hagrid estamos bien...-comenzó a decirle Harry preguntándose si era prudente decirle que habían tenido un encuentro con Voldemort.Pero no pudo,porque en ese mismo instante la puerta de la cabaña se abrió dan do paso al profesor Dumbledore.  
-Me encantaría saber lo ocurrido esta noche.-dijo Dumbledore amablemente.-Pero me temo que la señorita Granger ya ha pasado bastante y debe ir inmediatamente a la cama.En cuanto ha vosotros dos,me temo que ya se lo ocurrido puesto que he tenido un encuentro causal con vuestro coche.  
Dicho esto,Dumbledore salió de la cabaña seguido de Harry,Ron y Hermione.  
  
***  
  
A la mañana siquiente nadie podía creerse que Hermione se hubiera despertado allí mismo.Todo fueron abrazos y muestras de bienvenida para Hermione,mientras Fred y George Weasley anunciaban que ya tenían esperanzas de ganar puntos en las clases.Ron había vuelto a enojarse cuando Richard Harris(la pareja de Hermione en el baile)para recibirla le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
En el Gran Comedor,todo parecía lo mismo.Muchos curiosos no dejaban de mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver si Hermione estaba allí,incluso algunos fueron a felicitarles personalmente y a darle al bienvenida a Hermione.Lo mejor sin duda,(al menos para Harry)fue cuando Cho se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor llevándose a Hermione con la disculpa de querer hablar un momento con ella,y, al rato de estar hablando,llegaron las dos muy sonrientes como prueba de que habían hecho las paces.  
-¿Donde está Ron?.-preguntó Hermione al sentarse,buscándolo con la mirada.  
-No lo sé.-contestó harry notando que no estaba.  
-¡Mirad!.-los interrumpió Neville.-¡Viene el correo!  
Harry levantó la vista.Todas las echuzas volaban buscando a sus dueños.En la mesa de Gryffindor,Fred recibía un paquete de su madre.Mientras tanto un sobre rojo muy conocido entre los estudiantes,cayó sobre la mesa de Hermione.  
-¡Oh no!.-murmuró Hermione con miedo.-¡Un vociferador!  
-¿Como?.-le preguntó Harry extrañado.  
-¿Pero de quién puede ser?.-se preguntaba Hermione.-¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!  
-Al menos no en Hogwarts.-añadió uniendose a la conversación George.-No has tenido tiempo,llegaste esta noche...  
-Ábrelo.-le aconsejó Neville.-Ya sabes que si no lo abres...  
-Pasará rápido.-le dijo Harry.  
Hermione temblando de miedo abrió el vociferador y,para la sorpresa de todos,la voz de Ron retumbó en la sala.  
-HOLA HERMIONE,SOY RON.NO ME IMPORTA TENER QUE DECIRLO DELANTE DE TODO EL COLEGIO CON TAL DE QUE ME ACPETES...  
Hermione estaba encogida en su asiento muerta de verguenza,mientras todo el mundo la miraba,y buscaba a Ron emocionados.  
-TE QUIERO...SÍ,TE QUIERO MUCHO...NUNCA HE ESTADO TAN PREOCUPADO DESDE QUE SUPE LA NOTICIA DE QUE TE HABÍAN SECUESTRADO...  
Aún sin verlo,en la voz de Ron se notaba que estaba muerto de verguenza.El mensaje seguía diciendo un monton de cosas que nadie se esperaba de Ron.  
-BUENO,DESPUÉS DEOIR ESTE MENSAJE SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE...¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO?  
La voz de Ron se fue apagando y el mensaje terminó.Después de que el gran comedor se llenara de murmullos y risas excitadas después de mirar a Hermione todo el mundo giró la cabeza cuando a la puerta del Gran Comedor oyeron:  
-Bueno...¿Qué me dices?.-preguntó Ron tartamudeando con temor.  
Hermione se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar en dirección a él cuando de repente se echó a reir como una loca.  
-¿Ahora por qué te ries?.-preguntó Ron indignado.  
Hermione siguió andando hacia Ron,cuando,de repente,mezclados con la risa se unieron unas lágrimas.  
-¿Ahora por qué lloras?.-preguntó Ron aturdido.-Bueno...¿cual es tu respuesta?  
Todo el comedor se halló en profundo silencio.Incluso los de Slytherin quedaron totalmente callados.  
-¡Sí!.-le respondió Hermione abrazándole.Ron se separó de ella,y en vez de eso,se fundieron en un dulce beso en los labios que Harry nunca había visto.Calquiera que hubiera estado fuera del castillo pensaría que había estallado una bomba.El Gran Comedor se llenó de aplausos y gritos entre los que mucha gente gritaba:  
-¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS!  
Fred y George no pararon de gritar que tenían cuñada.Y todos los de Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff pero sobre todo los de Gryffindor(en especial Harry)se echaron sobre elos lanzando gritosde alegría.Los de Slytherin fueron los únicos que quedaron quietos en sus mesas aquella mañana,pero sin duda,el momento feliz que habían vivido aquella mañana,nadie,con ningún insulto,sería capaz de herirlos. 


End file.
